I Would Die for you Part 7
by Amanda Renee
Summary: See Part One


See Part one for disclaimer: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Light filtered in through the window early the next morning. Giving in Lee opened his eyes and saw the wonderful sight before him. Amanda had her head on his chest her hair cascading across her face and he couldn't remember ever being happier.There was a time over the past few days he had wondered if they would ever be like this again, two bodies molded together.His arms were wrapped around her tightly never wanting to release her again.

As he laid there resting peacefully he breathed in the sweet smells that were his wife. Soft footsteps were heard in the hallway and he assumed the boys were getting up and heading down stairs.Feeling Amanda rustle he looked down again and found her looking up at him.Sweeping some hair from her face he smiled down at the radiant woman before him. 

"Morning." He said huskily wanting to stay like this for eternity where the real world couldn't touch them.

"Good morning, I was hoping this wasn't a dream." She said unmoving reveling in the warmth of her husband's arms protecting her.

"How are you feeling?" 

"All right, better now that you're here." She answered shifting around so she could look him in the eye.Reaching up she gently touched his cheek knowing she had hurt him deeply by pushing him away. "Thank you for staying," she whispered knowing he could have just as easily left her for the way she had acted.

"Amanda, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that fact.Being without you for the past couple days made me realize how much you mean to me."

"But I pushed you away." She said again hearing his acceptance but looking in his eyes she saw the fear that still remained. 

"Listen, I won't deny it, it hurt when you pushed me away, but we can't focus on that, I know you are dealing with something and you aren't ready to discuss it with me. But Amanda I'm here when you are ready."

"I love you." Amanda said leaning forward kissing Lee. Both were overwhelmed with the eruption of emotions as their lips met.Lee's hands slid down along her frame feeling her body in his arms.Amanda slid her hands up along his chest as they both deepened their kiss.Suddenly a knock sounded on the door stopping them. 

"Yes." Amanda said as Dotty stuck her head in the door.She smiled thrilled to see her daughter and son in law back in each other's arms.She had been so worried about them and now she knew everything was going to be all right.

"I'm taking the boys to school and then stopping at the spa. I will see you later this afternoon."

"All right Mother," Amanda said blushing slightly at the thought of her mother finding her and Lee.It would take a little time to get used to the fact that everyone knew they were married. 

As the door shut she turned back around and laid her head on his shoulder.Lee absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair as she drew circles on his chest.Neither wanted to get up from their positions and it was comforting knowing that they didn't have to hide their marriage any longer.

"Amanda, I need to go into the office." Lee said a little while later not wanting to get up but knowing Billy was expecting him there sometime that morning. 

"I know, I was thinking about tagging along with you." She said knowing an argument was going to ensue but for the first time in days she felt halfway normal.

"Amanda…" He started as she cut him off. 

"Lee, listen I need to.Even if it's just for a few hours I need to get out of here for a little while.Besides I helped you before when we were looking for Serdeych and I can help you again."

Lee sat there for a moment thinking about what she was asking.He knew she had a good point getting her out of the house would do her good.On the other hand though he didn't want her involved anymore than she already was.He had nearly lost her twice to the hand of Serdeych he couldn't take the chance again.Finally he relented, "All right, even though it's against my better judgment I could really use the company."

Amanda's face lit up as she leaned in and kissed him tenderly."Thank you." She said getting up and moving to get dressed.Lee laid on the bed for a moment longer watching her as she rummaged through her dresser in search of something to wear.Finally she selected a pair of jeans and her favorite red plaid shirt.Giving him a quick look she headed towards the bathroom to rush through the shower.

As he heard the water begin running Lee got up and started to get dressed.Going to Amanda's dresser he opened up the bottom drawer thankful for her insistent idea of keeping a change of clothing at the house. Taking out a pair of black jeans he quickly pulled them on over his boxers and went to her closet to find his favorite white shirt.Sliding his arms into the sleeves he walked to the window and as he buttoned his shirt he looked out at the bright blue sky.Half of his objective was done, he had Amanda back, now all he had to do was find Serdeych and put an end to him.

Before leaving the room he quickly made the bed.Hearing Amanda was still in the shower he opened the bedroom door and headed down the stairs.Entering the kitchen he was thankful to find that Dotty had made a pot of coffee and getting a cup he went and sat at the island and read the paper waiting for Amanda.As he opened the paper and started reading he stopped as he realized that he had just survived his first morning as a real husband.It had just come naturally waking up with Amanda in his arms and coming down to the paper.Even though the way their marriage had been disclosed wasn't how they had planned he was thankful that it had as now they all could move forward as a family.

Amanda shut the water off and grabbing her towel she dried off and got out of the shower.Stepping onto the plush rug she let the towel drop onto the floor and got dressed.Looking into the mirror she brushed her hair and pulled it up in a loose ponytail.Applying a little touch of make up she went into the bedroom and slipped on her shoes. Standing up she noted the already made bed and smiled happy to have her husband living under the same roof with her finally.

Going down the stairs she made her way to the kitchen and found Lee reading the paper and drinking his coffee.This was a sight she was not going to tire of easily.Going to the coffee pot she poured herself a cup as well and then put a couple slices of bread in the toaster.Words were not spoken but the comfort in the room didn't make them necessary.

"Are you ready?" Lee asked as they finished up their coffee and Amanda her toast.

"Yeah." Amanda replied as Lee took her hand and led her to the door."You know this feels good," Amanda said as they reached his car and he held the door for her. 

"I agree," He said back to her shutting the door and moving around to the driver's side.Getting in he started the car and headed off towards work.Casually looking over in her direction he found her smiling at him.He gently placed his hand over hers and continued towards work."I love you Mrs. Stetson." 

Parking in the garage Lee helped Amanda out of the car and they headed to the ground level entrance."Well Mrs. King…or I guess I should say Mrs. Stetson, it's a pleasure to see you back." Mrs. Martsen said hanging them both their passes.

"Thank you Mrs. Martsen," Amanda replied taking Lee's hand as her stomach began flittering.She had needed to get out and find her way back to work but she hadn't been completely prepared. 

Getting into the elevator to head down to the bullpen Lee released her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer."Are you all right?" He asked seeing the straight face she wore. 

"Yeah," she said smiling up at him reassuringly. Giving her a comforting squeeze the doors opened and they walked out.Taking her hand again they headed towards the bullpen and Billy's office.Several people welcomed Amanda back and she nodded her hello.Reaching Billy's office Lee held open the door and they both slid inside. 

"Amanda, I wasn't expecting you in today." Billy said surprised as he hung up the phone.

"Hello Sir," Amanda said as she took a chair next to Lee.

"Well Lee, so far nothing new has turned up.Francine left some messages for you up in the Q Bureau.We'll let you know as soon as something comes in." Billy said he too frustrated they were having such difficulty finding this man again.

"Billy, there has to be something out there.He couldn't have just disappeared." Lee said standing up as he started pacing.

"We know that, and we're doing all that we can to find this guy.Right now I think you two should just stay out of sight."

"With all due respect Sir, I can't just stay out of sight.Our family has been disrupted enough this week and I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to come to me."

"Just be careful, he isn't called Serdeych because he's compassionate." Billy said as the two headed out the door. Watching as they left he found himself worried.He knew that they neither of them was at 100% and because of this they were going to need to focus harder before making decisions.

Heading up to the Q Bureau Lee held onto Amanda with his arm around her waist.Making their way up the stairs he unlocked the door and then followed her inside.Going to his desk he sat down and noted two messages from TP, which laid in the center of his desk.Reading them he noted they had been early that morning.

Handing Amanda the file she read it while he followed up on the rest of his messages.As he hung up the phone finally Amanda closed the file and looked at him. "Well?" She asked as he stood up and made his way to his usual spot on the edge of her desk. 

"Well so far nothing, TP called earlier today though and I have a feeling he might have something.So how about we start there?" He asked covering her hands with his.Nodding her head she stood up her eyes melancholy."Hey, it's going to be all right." He said once again reassuring her as he placed a hand on her hip.

"I know, I'm just thinking, he could be anywhere right now and that is not the most reassuring thing I've heard lately." Amanda replied sighing heavily. "But I have you and that's enough strength for me." 

Smiling at her he stood up and took her hand. Walking to the door they made their way back down the stairs and giving Mrs. Martsen their passes they left the Agency headed towards a meeting with TP.The morning was giving way to a pleasant afternoon as Lee drove through downtown D.C.He noted how quiet Amanda was and began to wonder if she was all right. As he started to say something he stopped not wanting to push her too hard she had promised him she was all right and he would trust her.

As he reached the usual meeting place he parked the car and he and Amanda got out. Meeting in the front of the car he took her hand and they walked to meet TP."Hey TP, what do you have?" Lee asked watching his friend devour a candy bar as they made their way to him.

"Good afternoon Lee, hello Amanda." TP said smiling his eyes shining underneath his pop bottle glasses.

"Hello TP." Amanda said her eyes lighting up watching him enjoy his chocolate. 'He's almost worse than Francine.' She thought to herself. 

"Well Lee, I have some news it looks as though your man is getting ready to move.He knows you're on to him and he isn't wanting you to get to him."

"How long?" Lee asked as he tightened his grip on Amanda's hand his eyes immediately scanning the scene wanting to be aware of his surroundings. 

"Thirty-six hours max, if you don't catch him he's gonna be long gone." TP said finishing his candy bar and pocketing the wrapper."If I hear anything further I'll let you know." With that TP was gone.Loosening his grip on Amanda he instead weaved his arm around her waist pulling her close. They both knew what this news meant from TP Serdeych was going to try to make a move on Amanda in the next thirty-six hours which meant they had that much time to stop him.

As they reached his car he again helped Amanda inside and went around to the driver's side and slid in.Putting his key in the ignition he stopped and turned to Amanda who hadn't said a word since TP had walked away. Turning to her he put his hand on her arm and noted the tears in her eyes. "Hey, Amanda, we're going to find him." Lee said trying to reassure her.

She could only nod her head as she felt the lump in her throat grow.The information they had just received had hit her hard as she realized that they could lose their chance to catch the man who had disrupted their lives.She also knew that he would more than likely take another attempt on her life.As the car roared to life and they started off down the road she knew she needed to get her thoughts in order or else she would never be any help to Lee in finding Serdeych. 

"Lee," she said weakly looking over at him her eyes deeply seated with melancholy.

"Yeah?" He asked not taking his eyes off the road before him.

"I think I need to go home, I'm tired." Amanda said as she turned her focus back to the road as her choice became clearer in her mind, she knew what she needed to get done. 

Lee didn't readily respond as he redirected his route and headed towards the house.Neither said a word until Lee arrived there and pulled into the driveway.Putting the car in park he turned to her concern prevalent on his face.

"Sweetheart, I'm all right." Amanda said placing a hand on his forearm."There is something I need to do, I will see you when you get home." 

"Amanda… He said as they turned to look at each other, their faces nearly touching."I love you." Regardless of how many times he said it the feelings rang out true. She was his light and he refused to let her go. 

"Oh Lee, I love you too. I will see you later." Kissing him lightly she exited the car and headed into the house.As the door shut behind her Lee pulled away and headed back to the office.Two cars were stationed outside her house but Lee still wouldn't feel safe until Serdeych was gone.

Fear gripped him again as he headed back to the office. For some reason Amanda had once again pushed him away and even though he knew this was temporary it didn't lessen the pain any.He had always felt like a self appointed guardian towards Amanda and their family. This Serdeych case was eating him up as he struggled to put an end to this fiasco. 

Arriving back at the office he passed Mrs. Martsen again giving her his sideways smile. Pushing the buttons in the elevator he knew he couldn't' allow himself a lot of time with Billy he needed to get home.Sure he trusted the agents guarding Amanda but he also knew anything could happen when Serdeych set out to get it done. 

"Billy we have thirty-six hours to find him and get him the hell out of my life." Lee said storming into Billy's office slamming the door behind him.

"Lee calm down, getting upset isn't going to help you out right now." Billy said watching Lee pace the floor. 

"Billy he wants my wife dead. For the first time in my life I have found stability, a reason to live and someone is trying to take it away.I can't stay calm…my life might end tomorrow." Lee said his body near the breaking point as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Well then let's go over this again." Pulling out the grid to the warehouse district the two agents began plotting out several more team operations.They noted that several areas hadn't been checked thoroughly and after Billy calmed Lee down again they finished putting together their plan. 

Six teams of eight were going back down to the warehouse district.Selecting the team members personally Lee knew the best were working the case.Finally several hours later the teams headed out they all were hoping to find the answers for their fellow agents. 

Glancing at his watch Lee noted the hour, "Billy, I need to get going, Amanda expected me home already." Lee said reaching for the door. 

"Tell her we're gonna find this guy." Lee nodded as he left knowing the reassurance was for him as well.Reaching his car he got in and whipping the exhaustion from his eyes he started the car and headed out. 

The traffic was heavy as he headed towards Arlington.Weaving through the slow moving cars he grew frustrated as he was forced to stop at nearly ever-single stoplight.Finally he began to calm down as he neared his new neighborhood.Driving through the residential streets he saw these people in a different light they were no longer just Amanda's neighbors they were now his as well.

Pulling into the driveway he had left a few hours earlier he got out of the Vette and made his way to the house.Fishing his keys out of his pocket he stopped finding the front door open a crack.Immediately his hand went for his sidearm and slowly slipping inside he heard movement coming towards him. 

"Lee," He heard Dotty's voice and he breathed a sigh of relief.Removing his hand off his weapon he walked into the foyer and shut the door behind him. "Sorry I picked up some groceries and couldn't get the door shut behind me when I came in, I was just coming to close it." 

"Is Amanda here?" He asked expecting to find her as soon as he came home.

"I thought she was with you." Dotty said over her shoulder as they entered the kitchen.Fear swept over Lee as he heard Dotty's words. Rushing up the stairs he headed towards their bedroom hoping she was lying down.Reaching the door he opened it and his heart sunk finding the empty bed.

As he made his way back down he stairs he found it hard to breathe.At the bottom of the stairs he threw open the front door and went towards the two cars sitting strategically outside.Stopping at the first one his eyes were flaming, as he was about to question their ineptitude.

"Will you please tell me why I wasn't notified that my wife is gone?" Lee said wanting to rip open the door and tear the man before him apart. 

"Stetson, hold on, she left a few minutes ago we tried to let you know but you had already left." 

"Where did she go?" 

"A Capital Cab showed up and she left."  
  


"It never occurred to you to follow her?"  
  


"Look Lee we were told to sit here and watch the house, it isn't our fault that you can't control your partner." Reaching through the open window he attempted to pull out the fellow agent his emotions were running rampant and all he could think of was losing Amanda. 

"Hold it man." The other agent had bounded out of the car and was pulling Lee off his partner. "Calm down," Lee took a swing at the second agent and when it connected he immediately regretted it.Closing his eyes he doubled over running his hands through his hair.He was losing control and he needed to regain his composure or else he could lose his life forever. 

Without another word Lee turned and headed towards the house.His footsteps were robotic as his only thoughts were of finding Amanda. They had come so far in the past several days and he just couldn't lose her.He wanted to scream out in pain needing to release the tension that was mounting inside but instead he entered the house needing to remain calm as not to add worry to Dotty.

Picking up the phone book he dialed the number to Capital Cab hoping they would be able to tell him where Amanda had gone."Lee, I found this in the kitchen." Dotty said handing him a note with his name written on the front in Amanda's handwriting. 

_Lee, I hope to be home when you get back so you don't worry but I need to do something. Before I can help you find Serdeych I need to say goodbye to Joe and there is only one place I can do that._

_I love you, Amanda._

As he read the words his mind raced searching for where she was talking about.Sitting down on a bar stool he stared at the note as he rolled through the different things that Amanda had said about her and Joe's relationship.There wasn't much to go on Amanda even after all these years still kept a pretty closed mouth on her first marriage.

"Dooley's," Dotty's voice rang out in his mind and he looked up confused for a moment. 

"What?"

"Dooley's, I bet that's where she is.Her and Joe used to go there all the time." Jumping up Lee surprised Dotty with a quick kiss as he raced out to his car.Steering his way through the streets he made his way towards the restaurant he had been introduced to when Joe had first come back to the States a few years earlier.As he pulled into the parking lot he paused for a moment hoping she was inside. 

Getting out of the car he looked at the building before him and strange sensation came over him.This was a place that had belonged to Amanda and her ex husband.He knew Amanda loved him but there would always be a part of him that would be partially jealous of what her and Joe had shared.As he entered the dimly lit room he knew deep inside that his and Amanda's love was something different than either had experienced before.Both had grown together over the first few years together and each had changed allowing themselves to meld as one. They had changed so much since that first encounter on the train station platform but it was those changes that would continue to keep their love strong, it was what made their love real. 

As his eyes grew accustomed to the lighting Lee finally spotted Amanda sitting in a far corner booth.Her expression was distant and forlorn and he longed to hold her in his arms as the knowledge that she was truly safe began to sink in. "Hi." He said reaching her table. 

Startled Amanda looked up and immediately her face brightened. "Hi," she responded almost relieved that he had found her. 

"May I join you?" 

"Of course." She said nodding towards the other seat.Sliding into the booth he placed his hands over hers and looked intently into her eyes. 

"You gave me quite the scare Mrs. Stetson." 

"I'm sorry, I thought I would be home already but…" she stopped knowing it was finally time to disclose everything to Lee, he deserved to know everything.

"Well let's just say I'm glad your mother found your note or else I was going to have an entire task force out looking for you." He said trying to ease the tension that had mounted. Looking at Amanda he could tell something was on her mind and he hoped she would finally share with him what truly had happened between her and Joe. 

"I'm so sorry Lee, so much has happened in the last couple days and I feel like I'm being unfair to you.My love for you is stronger than anything I've ever felt before and I guess that's why it's hard for me to deal with this.I'm so confused and I hoped by coming here I could finally say goodbye." Stopping for a moment she gently stroked his hand with her thumb and looked up into his eyes."I have been so stubborn not telling you about Joe because I didn't want to deal with it.You had a right two years ago when he came back to know what happened and I was too scared. We were finally getting closer and I was forgetting about Joe and then all of a sudden there he was and my past came flying back into my face.

Joe and I got married while he was in law school.Things started going wrong almost from day one.At first I assumed it was the stress of a new marriage along with Joe being in law school.When I got pregnant with Phillip I thought it would make things better but it only made them worse. Joe was off studying all the time and I was left at home taking care of our little boy.Dad had already passed away and Mom was trying to find her place in the world again so I invited her to move in with us.Joe had a fit and things just fell apart.He moved out for a few months and with Mother around I found a part time job.

When Joe found out he lost it saying I needed to be home to take care of Phillip so he moved back in and made me quit.For a while then things started going better as Joe neared the end of law school and I assumed everything would be all right as soon as he graduated.I guess for a little bit I was right as soon as he got his diploma we left Mother with Phillip and the two of us went to Martha's Vineyard for three days.It was one of the best times we had ever had together and I was so happy.Unfortunately it didn't last long. 

Joe headed out looking for a job and he found one working for this small law firm down in Georgetown.He wasn't making a lot of money but we were making ends meet.Then I found out I was pregnant with Jamie and Joe was really upset.We started arguing again and Joe moved out.I refused to give up on our marriage but it just wasn't going to work.A few weeks after he moved out he stopped by to see Phillip and that was when he told me he took the job in Estoccia.He said he needed to put some distance between us and then he left.

So there I was a baby, no job and pregnant.Joe sent some money and Mother helped out thank goodness but I started working some temp jobs mostly filing and typing but Jamie's pregnancy was difficult the doctors said it was probably due to the stress and everything…I nearly lost him twice." Amanda finally paused in her story remembering how hard it had been nearly loosing her little boy.It had been so long since she had allowed herself to even think about the past that now it felt good to finally let it out and allow her husband there with her. 

"Six months after Joe had left and 6 weeks early Jamie was born.They had to take him early and I was scared to death I was going to lose him but he fought like a brave soldier and two weeks later I took him home.About six months after Jamie was born I was working again and after I came home one evening there was Joe sitting in the living room playing with our sons.He said he had done some thinking and he was moving home. Of course I was floored I was finally putting my life together and now he wanted back in, but he was the father of our boys and my husband so I agreed. 

Joe was acting as though he had never left but I couldn't forget how he had just walked out.He wanted me to quit my job saying he was making enough to support us and at first I refused but after a lot of arguing I finally relented.I guess that's why I started getting involved in so many clubs I needed to keep busy.Joe pretty much refused to let me work but I needed something to do while he was gone all day working and coming home late.

We put up this façade for actually several years everyone in the neighborhood thought we were a happily married couple.More nights than not Joe would fall asleep on the couch and to be honest I didn't really mind we weren't really married it was more like cohabitation.Then one morning I woke up and there was a note saying he had left.About two weeks later I received the divorce papers in the mail he had filed them and all I had to do was sign.He agreed to pay child support and that was it. 

I started dating a few months later more out of insistence from Mother than anything. After awhile I guess everything just got shoved way down and then one day I met this extremely handsome man on a train platform who forever changed my life." Again she stopped and found his eyes. Reaching out she gently touched his face before her was a man who loved her above all else and she was thankful that everything was finally out in the open. 

"Even though it has always worried me having you in harms way I still am grateful that fate brought us together." He replied turning his head and gently kissing her hand. 

"But Lee that's why it's been so hard for me to think of us. When I started falling in love with you all I knew was what had happened with Joe and I never knew if he loved me, I never knew if he loved the boys.It took me a long time to get through your past and mine.I was scared of my feelings for you and scared of what was happening. Don't get me wrong I knew you loved me, but it has always been a fear that one day the problem we had when we first met would surface and I would lose you. I loved Joe but you…how I feel with you I can't even begin to put into words.Lee, I have never loved anyone so much." Amanda stopped her eyes misting slightly as she looked to her husband. Keeping a hold of her hands he stood up and moved into the booth beside her. Wrapping his arms around her he held her for several moments trying to reassure her that things were all right. 

"Hey nothing is going to come between us Amanda Stetson.Being in love with you has made me who I am today." 

"I just wish I knew if Joe really loved me.I know why does it matter? But Lee, a part of me was given to him, he is the father of my two sons and there is a part of me that needs to know.I had wanted to talk to Joe but kept putting it off.I'm sorry Lee, here I am worried about whether or not my ex-husband loved me when I'm married to the most loving man in the world."

For a moment they sat with Lee's arm around her shoulders and her head resting back against him.He knew she had been carrying a lot of grief over the past several years he was just thankful she was finally allowing herself to let go. "Amanda, Joe loved you. The night he died…when we talked, he told me he regretted everything that happened and that he had made a big mistake losing you." As Lee spoke the words she turned and looked at him. 

Turning to face Lee fully Amanda stretched out her arms and wrapped them around Lee in a giant hug."I still wonder what I did to deserve having you in my life." She said settling back against the seat.

"I ask myself that same question every day.Now how about we get out of here and go home?" Lee asked holding out his hand for her to take. 

"I have a better idea, how about we go back to your apartment.After this Serdeych thing is taken care of you'll be moving in with me full time this could be our final chance alone." Amanda said taking his hand as they slid out of the booth and stood up.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked knowing that he too would enjoy spending one final night in their former secret haven as Mr. and Mrs. Stetson and he was pleasantly surprised that she too wanted to go there.

"Yes, the boys will be fine with Mother, I'll call her when we get there.She'll understand." Amanda said as they walked out towards the car.As Lee opened the door a shot rang out. 

"Amanda, get down!" He yelled unsure why, she was already squatted down before the words escaped his mouth.Drawing his weapon he scanned the area as several more rounds were fired hitting the ground near the front of the Vette.His eyes were drawn to several dark windows in the building across the street.Unable to make out any form he waited a few seconds until he was sure the shooting at stopped. Climbing in through the passenger side Lee wasn't willing to take any chances knowing that Serdeych was in the area.As soon as Lee was seated in the driver's seat Amanda climbed in and shut the door.

As Lee started the car and headed onto the street neither said a word.Amanda's hand found Lee's and she held onto it griping it tightly.Instead of heading directly home Lee drove around the city for a while trying to calm himself down but also to make sure no one was tailing them.Finally Lee picked up his phone and called Billy. 

"Billy, I need you to make sure you keep a good watch on Amanda's house tonight.I don't think he'll hit there, he knows we're watching and it's too obvious…yeah we're going to my apartment for the night…yeah okay…we'll see you tomorrow morning." Amanda listened to the one sided conversation thankful her family would be watched.She agreed with Lee Serdeych wouldn't risk going to her house at least not again but it wasn't worth taking the chance that he would and something happening to their family.

As soon as Lee was satisfied that no one was following them he headed towards the apartment.Occasionally he would look over at Amanda, as she sat not saying a word.He knew she was worried and all he could do was hope just as he knew she was doing, that they were able to put an end to Serdeych as soon as possible.Pulling into the parking lot Lee expertly checked out the surroundings first from inside the car and then as he stepped out and went around to open Amanda's door.Hand in hand they walked briskly towards the door and entered the building.

The elevator ride was equally quiet and he wanted to say something but decided to wait just a little longer.Reaching his apartment he unlocked the door and placing his hand on the small of her back he guided her inside."Amanda," Lee asked pulling her into his arms once they reached his living room.

"I want this all over with." Amanda said wrapping her arms around him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It will be Amanda there is a team going over the warehouses where we heard he was staying.He's getting sloppy and we'll get him. Then my beautiful wife," he said lifting her chin so she was looking at him. "We are going to find a big house somewhere and live as a normal family."

"Lee, our life will never be normal." Amanda said smiling up at him.

"We can hope can't we?" He asked bending down and capturing her lips, testing her to see if she desired what he did. The taste of her on his lips set his body on fire as he fought to contain himself.He knew Amanda had been dealing with a lot and if she wasn't ready to make love then he would wait.

He felt her body move against his and picking her up in his arms he carried her towards the bedroom.So much time had passed since they shared such passion.Tomorrow they were going to find Serdeych but tonight it was their night, one that had been pushed aside by an unthinkable tragedy.As they made their way to the bedroom Lee shut the door with his foot and locked the world away, at least for the moment.

To be continued…


End file.
